fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Adoptowana/Rozdział 4
500px|center|link=Adoptowana Izabela dowiaduje się, że jest adoptowana. Natalie ją pociesza. Bohaterowie *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Natalie Middleton *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher Fabuła Vivian wróciła do pokoju. Spojrzała na Izabelę, która trzymała w rękach świstek papieru. Ale to nie był jakiś zwykły świstek papieru! Przerażona Vivien szybko wyrwała Izabeli kartkę. - Jestem adoptowana. - powiedziała Izabela. - Dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiedziałam? - Izabelo, to delikatny temat... - zaczęła Vivian. - Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiedziałam?! - Nie było sensu ci mówić. - Słucham?! To bardzo ważny fakt dotyczący mojego życia! Miałam prawo wiedzieć! - wykrzyknęła rzucając dokumenty na podłogę. Wybiegła z domu. - Izabela! - krzyknęła Vivien. Adoptowana Garcia-Shapiro chciała pobiec do domu Flynnów i wyżalić się swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Przebiegła przez ulicę i chciała wejść na podwórko swoich sąsiadów z naprzeciwka. Wtedy przypomniała sobie, że nie ma już przyjaciela. Gdzie ma pójść? Do Emily? Nawet nie wie gdzie ona mieszka. Zrezygnowana usiadła pod płotem rodziny Flynn-Fretcher, obięła nogi rękami i rozpłakała się. Nie miała pojęcia ile czasu tak siedziała. Straciła rachubę. Nie była w stanie o niczym myśleć. Nie wiedziała co myśleć. Jej matka nie była jej matką. Jej ojciec nie był jej ojcem. Jej dom nie był jej domem. Była obca we własnym domu. - Izabela? - usłyszała. Szybko otarła łzy i podniosła głowę. Stała przed nią Natalie. Ich nowa sąsiadka. Blondynka natychmiast zauważyła jej napuchnięte oczy. Do tej pory Izabela wydawała się jej bezduszną osobą, która bierze co chce i nie liczy się z uczuciami innych. Nie spodziewała się, że zobaczy jak Garcia-Shapiro płacze. - Co się stało? - spytała. Czuła obowiązek by o to zapytać. Izabela pokręciła głową jakby nie chciała o tym mówić. Ale musi się komuś wyżalić. Dlaczego nie Natalie? Przecież dziewczyna też jest adoptowana. Izabela wstała i przytuliła się mocno Middleton. Blondynka nie bardzo wiedziała jak na to zareagować, więc po prostu poklepała ją po plecach, mówiąc przy tym „spokojnie, już dobrze”. Middletone obięła Izę i razem z nią ruszyła w stronę swojego domu. Państwo Middletone byli w pracy, tak więc cały dom był pusty. Natalie z Izą weszły do kuchni. Blondynka zrobiła herbatę i podała ją brunetce. - Co się stało? - spytała. - Ja... właśnie się dowiedziałam, że zostałam adoptowana. - wyszeptała Iza. Natalie zszokowana wytrzeszczyła na nią oczy. Tego się nie spodziewała. - Spokojne. Nie jest źle być adoptowaną. Po prostu wychowują cię ludzie, którzy cię nie poczęli, no ale kochają cię tak samo... - Co ty wiesz?! - wykrzyknęła Izabela, ale szybko zdała sobie sprawę z bezsensu tych słów. - Wybacz. - mruknęła. - Ty od początku wiedziałaś, że jesteś adoptowana. A ja? Wychowywałam się tutaj tyle lat... Żyłam w przekonaniu, że jestem biologiczną córką swoich rodziców. A nagle dowiaduję się takich rzeczy. To nie jest łatwe. - Rozumiem. Mi też nie było łatwo jak się tu pojawiłam. Chciałam znaleźć jakiś przyjaciół, wśród sąsiadów. A ty... no cóż, nie byłaś zbyt przyjemna w stosunku do mnie. - Wybacz. - powiedziała Izabela. Jej przeprosiny były naprawdę szczere. - Ty mi pomagasz, kiedy tej pomocy potrzebuję, a ja... cię odrzuciłam, kiedy ty potrzebowałaś akceptacji... - w oczach Izabeli pojawiły się łzy. - Naprawdę mi przykro. - Nie ma problemu. Już o tym zapomniałam. - powiedziała Natalie. - O, rodzice wracają. - mówiła spoglądając przez okno. Izabela natychmiast spojrzała w tamtą stronę. - Więc, będę już iść. Proszę nie mów, Fineaszowi i reszcie, że u ciebie byłam. Ani, że jestem adoptowana! Błagam! Obiecaj, że im nie powiesz! - Spokojnie, obiecuję. - powiedziała Natalie. - Dziękuję. - Izabela przytuliła ją do siebie, po czym pobiegła w stronę wyjścia. Grzecznie przywitała się z państwem Middleton, po czy wróciła do domu. Kategoria:Odcinki